Lost Along The Way
by rwtf Snazzy
Summary: Based off of the 3x14 Promo. "I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" Wishful thinking. Rated M for reasons inside, don't know if it should be T. Stupid title sorry. x


"I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" Quinn blurted out interrupting Rachel mid speech about more of her wedding plans.

Rachel stopped playing with the hem of her dress, still wearily avoiding any eye contact with the voice that pierced through the air like razors. There was too long of a pause in the room that the girls shared, easily making anything next to uncomfortable.

"Rachel.." the blonde finally breathed out. For so long she was able to control the frustration this whole situation had caused inside of her; but with Rachel talking about how her fairytale wedding would be, about Finn, was the last straw.

Rachel remained silent; her only response was to glance back at Quinn.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-" Quinn stopped and started to shake her head in disagreement with her own words. "No, actually I am not sorry for what I said. Rachel, you have to understand that what you are about to do isn't about to just marry Finn. It is tethering an anchor to your life, which will only serve to drag you under and rip your dreams right out of your hands."

Rachel took in a deep breath, ready for Quinn to let it all out with all honesty no matter how much it was starting to hurt her already.

"Rachel, I'd be lying if I said I was happy for you. I want to I do, you have no idea how much I want you to be absolutely happy and live your life to the fullest. I want you to fulfill every single one of your dreams, and watch you take the world by storm. But I just can't see that if you're with him. "Quinn stared at the floor for another moment, knowing she had crossed a line somewhere within her spiel.

"Q-Quinn, I don't know what to say.." Rachel's words coated the room like honey to Quinn's ears; especially when it was _her _name spilling from the brunette's mouth.

"Say you need more time to think about this, say you won't jump right into this, say _anything_ Rachel that isn't 'I do.'" Quinn was starting to hear pleads in her own voice. "Tell me you are not this naïve." No way in hell was Quinn simply implying about the wedding.

The words struck some sort of cords inside Rachel's chest, causing an apprehensive look to take over Rachel's complexion. It was clear is day that her eyes were starting to swell. Rachel wanted to say something, anything in her defense, but she was left dumbfounded in her own mind.

Quinn walked towards the girl that was standing frozen in her wedding dress, and stepped up on the platform were she stood. Quinn knew she was the reason for the tears in Rachel's eyes, and it killed her every second they were there.

"This isn't why you asked me to help you. You didn't ask me to come here and make you cry, or feel terrible for anything. Please forgive me, I just…" Quinn hesitated with herself. "Care about you Rachel."

Rachel's eyes burned into Quinn's this time after hearing the words 'care' and Rachel's name in the same sentence. Rachel could feel herself feeling sick, and with all of the unexpected words being thrown around, it started to make her head spin even more. Everything was at war inside of her. All she could do was muster up a nod to Quinn and turned back to her reflection taking in a huge breath.

"But in all honesty, I know I should feel guilty about what I said," The rest of her words started to fade in to a whisper, "but that is the last thing that I feel the _most _guilty about." Who knows if Rachel even heard it, or if Rachel had tuned out Quinn ages ago.

She wiped away the fallen tear before it could've been seen, and motioned to the back of her dress.

"Can you?" Rachel was trying desperately to sound the most confident her body willed her to. Quinn nodded and took her place behind Rachel. Her hand immediately started to tremble before even reaching the zipper, leaving her breath caught short in her throat. When the straps of the dress lazily fell off Rachel's shoulders, Quinn couldn't help but become immersed within the thought of just how sweet her skin would taste. Quinn licked at her lips hungrily, fending off the temptation with every cell in her body. Rachel noticed over her own shoulder's reflection at the trouble Quinn was having keeping herself steady; but she made no notion about it only because she had to have been imagining it. Wasn't she?

Quinn finally had the zipper between her two fingers, and it was grueling pulling in lower and lower down the curvature of the brunette's perfect back. When Rachel felt Quinn's cool fingers accidently brush down her spine, it made her eyes tighten close for a half second and her body instantly shudder.

In a nervous fret Rachel spun around to face a conflicted Quinn that was staring down at her. Her face flushed instantaneously at the proximity they were sharing now. The words 'thank you' refused to leave her lips, no matter how hard she tired. There was something else she wanted to say, but before she could contain it, it was already out in the open.

"Guilty about what Quinn?" Rachel clung to the top of her dress keeping it herself covered while she anxiously waited for Quinn to answer her.

Quinn looked all over the room, stalling for as long as she could until she felt Rachel's hand on her arm.

"Rachel, how can you not see it?" the heartbreak in Quinn's voice could tear a person in two. Rachel didn't think her face could get any more red, but it did. A new feeling flooded the girl's chest, only to unravel a truth she has always known to be there.

"Q-Quinn, why-" Her voice cracked before the blonde grabbed the sides of Rachel's flamed face, and crashed her lips against Rachel's. The kiss only lasted a second before they separated, Rachel still wide-eyed feeling that the air was unable to reach her lungs quick enough. Quinn started to drop her hands from Rachel's face, shocked at her own actions. Control was no longer an option.

"I-I am, so, sorry," the words broke the still air once again. Rachel's fingers grazed across her own lips for a fleeting second while a bewildered Quinn started to turn away in a panic.

"No!" Rachel's hand shot out and grabbed Quinn's wrist yanking her back around. Rachel swung her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her down into another deep and searing kiss. Rachel let the hand go that held the dress, and used it in her aid aid to pull Quinn's body even closer against hers.

Their mouths moved hungrily against one another's, like all of this was long overdue. Their hands seemed to each have a mind of their own. Rachel's hands would plow through Quinn's hair wildly, unable to control their wandering; while Quinn's hands ravished all of Rachel's exposed skin until she gripped the brunette's hips and smashed them against her own. Rachel let out a moan into Quinn's mouth when Quinn pressed the backs of Rachel's knees to the dressing room table. Nothing could have prepared Quinn for it, ever. The sound only enabled to have Quinn's hands tear the dress from the sides of Rachel, and lift her on the table as Rachel kicked the dress free from her legs.

Their tongues dance across each other's perfectly, it was just insane to feel that good. Quinn would occasionally trace Rachel's lips teasingly, and send a surge throughout Rachel's body with a want for more. Quinn pushed her body between Rachel's legs as they covered the table with entangled bodies. Rachel's thighs sliding up Quinn's side (seducing her even further) ignited a new breed of animal inside of her. Quinn tore herself from the kiss, and began her assault on Rachel's neck. Rachel's hands snapped to Quinn's back as her breathing hitched and hips bucked in ecstasy.

While Quinn kissed and sucked at Rachel's neck, Rachel was already pulling the zipper of Quinn's dress down to the farthest point it was abled. When Quinn leaned back, Rachel instinctively sat up to help the blonde remove the dress even faster.

When their fervent skin touched, the kiss immediately spiraled into a passion unlike either of them had ever experienced in their lives. With as much force they both used to crash back against the table, it would have been no surprised if it broke beneath them.

Rachel bit Quinn's lower lip allowing her to hear another moan flow from the blonde's delicious mouth. Quinn broke away from the kiss again to press her lips between Rachel's chest, gradually moving lower. Rachel had already made a mess of Quinn's hair, but it seemed to double that the closer Quinn became to the hem of the only clothing left on Rachel's lower half.

This sent Quinn's heart racing. Just knowing Rachel was practically naked underneath her, gasping at every touch Quinn's hands made on her body, gripping her with the same level of passion, was unbelievably invigorating. Her fingers hooked around the article of clothing, ready to make it unnecessary anymore to be on her body.

A sudden knock on the door made both of the girls jump, sending their hearts through the floor. They froze, unable to comprehend the world they were in.

"Do you ladies need any help in there?" The worker called from the other side of the door.

"N-No thank you!" Rachel blurted it out this time. Quinn kept her eyes glued to the door, praying the doorknob stayed as still as she was.

"Alright then, I'm out here if you need it." and with that there was only silence in her place. The girls looked at one another. But it was Rachel's face that turned Quinn's stomach. Rachel's face twisted up in one jumbled emotion that was impossible to sort out. It was a mixture of shock, realization, fear, hope, and above all confusion.

"After all this time Quinn?" Rachel's cooed. "Why now?"

Quinn pulled herself up to Rachel's level again, resting each hand on either side of Rachel's head, and looked down at her.

"Because I can't stand the thought of losing you for forever."

Rachel's hand rested along the side of Quinn's face lightly. Deep down Rachel had wished, no, dreamed for something like this. This feeling she had at this moment, or any other moment with Quinn, she never felt with Finn or any other guy. Never in a million years did she think she would feel this for Quinn, but she did, and it consumed her soul. It was clear to Rachel now; Quinn did mean more than she had thought before to her. More than Finn, more than New York, and unbelievably more than the dreams for Broadway.

"Rachel?" Quinn sounded concerned with the lack of response given to her.

"The wedding.." her voice trailed off. "What about the wedding? Finn..."

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment "Run, " The word made Rachel go wide-eyed again, but she quickly found something comforting in Quinn's eyes before she let her speak again.

"Run away with me Rachel. We can go straight to New York and start our lives over. We can leave this town and never look back."

Rachel felt a grin pull at the corners of her lips, the speech sounded as cliché as they came. But in her heart, she knew it was as meaningful as ever; Quinn would see to that. She pulled Quinn down to her lips again with a soft kiss.

"Let me get my pants." Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips. 


End file.
